


Number One Priority

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec buy Magnus make up, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus + Lipstick, SO MUCH FLUFF, all the feels, it's all because of urban decay lipsticks' names, just a fight at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Alec works too much, very much to Magnus displeasure. But the Shadowhunter also knows how to surprise his Warlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go again, with the fluff, I'm so not sorry.  
> ENJOY ! :)

 

Alec was having a bad day. There was way too much paperwork today and he was supposed to go on a mission at the end of the day, which meant he will come back home late, will don’t have much time with his fiancé, and none with his son. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Why so many reports? Why? He grimaced as he looked through the picture attached to one of the files. A demon had ripped a mundane and it wasn’t the best thing to look at.

            Demon activity was quite high these weeks and it took most of his time. He was so focused he didn’t even noticed Magnus coming in his office, but the smell of Chinese food made him perk up. His lips twitched into a smile.

 

            “Magnus.”

            “Hey Beautiful, you hungry?”

            “Starving.”

 

            Magnus smiled and handed out the take out.

 

            “I even took those dumplings you love so much.”

            “You’re perfect, how’s Max doing? First day in kindergarten, he must have been excited.”

            “He was a bit grumpy this morning but it’s all ok now, he will like kindergarten, well, the downworlders version.” He laughed. “Not that we can take him to the mundane or shadowhunters ones, but I know all the warlocks there so I’m quite confident they’ll take good care of him and-” Magnus stopped himself and sighed. “I’m still a bit worried and I need a hug.”

 

            Alec chuckled and moved to hug his fiancé.

 

            “Max will do great and… You’re such a protective papa.”

            “Look who’s talking here.”

            “Whatever, let’s eat, I need to finish the paperwork before the mission.”

            “Mission?”

            “Yeah, I told you, I have a mission tonight.”

 

            Wait. Maybe he hadn’t.

 

            “You have mission every night theses days. I thought you were slowing down on that…”

            “Magnus,” Alex sighed, annoyed. “Demons activities are high, all shadowhunters are needed, and that also includes me.”

 

            Magnus huffed.

 

            “Yeah because we don’t need you home at all.” The warlock said sarcastically.

            “Look, if you came to blame me for doing my job you can leave right now, I’m having enough of a bad day, I don’t need you to make it even shittier.”

 

            It was ridiculous, how Alec suddenly needed to fight with someone, to take out all his frustration and it was really a shame that Magnus just happened to be here.

 

            “Excuse-me? I have the right to be upset! I barely saw you these days and we live together! And for the record you didn’t told me about tonight mission and I was planning a nice dinner for the three of us!”

 

            Alec rolled his eyes. Family dinner could be pushed or wait.

 

            “Don’t you roll your eyes at me, Alexander.” Magnus warned angrily. “We haven’t had a real dinner in almost two weeks. And you came home hurt twice in 5 days.”

            “Don’t you try to guilt trip me, Magnus.” Alec mirrored. “I’m protecting the city, that’s my job, so I suggest you to deal with it.”

 

            A silence followed Alec’s words, then, Magnus held up his hands in defeat.

 

            “Whatever, enjoy the dumplings.” He turned heels but stopped at the exit of the office. “May they remember you that you have a family waiting for you every night.” He added before  closing the door.

 

            Alec was almost amused at that, always so dramatic, Magnus. But as his anger and frustration wore off, he regretted every of his words. He knew his fiancé was right about him not being home enough theses days. And from what he remembered, Magnus was having one of his worst clients on the evening, which explained why he wanted a family dinner so badly, he needed it. Alec sighted and stood up. Maybe he could ask Izzy, Clary and Jace if they really needed him tonight.

            He joined the training room where Izzy and Clary were working on their infighting. He waited to be noticed before talking.

 

            “Hey Alec, is there something wrong with the reports?” Isabelle asked concerned.

            “No not at all, I was just wondering… Can you do the mission without me tonight, I’d understand if you said no but-”

            “Wanna join you family?”

            “Yeah… And I just fought with Magnus about it.” He sighed.

            “I see… What do you think Clary, do we really need Alec? I mean, it’s not like Jace and I are the best shadowhunters and that you’re close to join us on the top.” She teased.

 

            Alec smiled knowing what it meant.

 

            “Thank you.” He said. “I owe you.”

            “No you don’t, Alec.” Clary interrupted. “You often take on duty when Jace and I or Izzy and Simon wanted a day off or when Iz and I wanted to have a girls night, _we_ owe you actually. So go join your fiancé.”

            “Thank you.” He repeated.

 

            He could have tell Magnus about the change of plan but didn’t, deciding he will buy something nice for dinner and make a surprise, maybe buying something for Magnus as well, just to please his fiancé. He pursed his lips and looked at the time and decided to leave before the shops closed.

            Alec had first thought about buying flowers. But he remembered that he had bought flower to Magnus not that long ago and they were still in good shape, Alec suspected Magnus magic to have something to do with that but wouldn’t call his fiancé on it, it was sweet actually, he liked that. He stopped at a make-up shop and hesitated few seconds before entering. He knew nothing about make up, just enough to know what Magnus liked, or didn’t like. He first looked at the nail polishes, but there were so many colours and he couldn’t remember which ones Magnus had or not. Same went for the eye shadows and he groaned in frustration, suddenly regretting to have, quite harshly, rejected the girl who had proposed to help him. When he started to look at the lipsticks, a smiled tugged on his lips. If there were something he liked about lipsticks, it was the names each seemed to bear. Since he knew nothing about it, if he was to buy one to Magnus, he always chose by the name of it. He took one randomly. “ _Shy Girl_ ”… No. Definitely not Magnus.  “ _Unicorn Tears_ ”… What the Hell was this name? He sighed shaking his head and took another one. “ ** _Pandemonium_** ”. He blinked a few times and grinned. That was perfect.

            When he got back to the loft, he decided to ring at the door instead of opening it; he really wanted to surprise his fiancé. He had opted for Indian food from Magnus’ favourite Indian restaurant and had still bought a rose, just because it was romantic and Magnus loved it when he was romantic. He rang several times before an obviously sleepy Magnus opened the door, glamour falling immediately as he saw who it was, and eyes widening.

 

            “Surprise!” Alec exclaimed tentatively.

 

            Magnus looked at him from head to toes before taking him into a tight hug.

 

            “I’m home.” Alec whispered in Magnus’ hear.

            “Welcome back.” Magnus answered on the same ton.

 

            Alec would have staid this way forever, but tiny footsteps obliged him to pull away from his fiancé, to whom he gave the Indian food and the rose, admiring an instant his cat eyes shining.

 

            “Daddyyyyy!!!!”

 

            He smiled and took his little Blueberry in his arms, following Magnus to the living room as Max started excitedly to babble his day at kindergarten.

 

            “What made you change your mind?” Magnus asked curiously, happiness clear on his eyes.

            “Our fight for a start, and… Well, you are my number one priority, Magnus.” Alec shrugged. “Wait. Are you wearing my sweatshirt?”

 

            Magnus face broke into a toothy smile and leant to kiss him, softly, cupping Alec’s cheek with one hand.

 

            “Maybe.”

 

            Dinner went extremely well, though Max didn’t want to go to bed and whined a lot before condescending to his fathers authority.

            The loft was calm now, almost silent as Magnus and Alec cuddled on the couch. It was perfect and the shadowhunter decided it was time to give Magnus his present.

 

            “Hey Magnus?”

            “Hmm? I bought you something on the way back home?”

 

            Magnus sat up, arching a brow and Alec searched on his jacket’s pocket to find the lipstick tube before handing it to his fiancé, a blush creeping at his cheeks.

 

            “It’s not much… But the name made me think of you, I couldn’t not buy it.”

 

            Magnus gently took the lipstick and turned it.

 

            “Pandemonium” He read out loud. “Alec, that’s so sweet of you.” He said truly touched even though he could have laugh. “Wait a second; I’m going to try it right now.” He added with a wink.

 

            When Magnus came back, his lips were coloured with a warm yet bright purple, making both Magnus’ lips shape and golden skin stand out. He was beautiful. Too beautiful for Alec to resist to him, the shadowhunter was staring at his fiancé, mouth opened, his breath taken. Magnus smiled brightly at his reaction and that was enough for Alec to stand up. He walked quickly to Magnus.

 

            “God you are _gorgeous_.” He said.

            “Why, thank you Alexander, you are not too bad yourself.” The warlock teased. “Your eyes shining with love and, dare I say, lust, just bec-”

            “Oh _shut up_.” Alec cut in.

 

And grabbing Magnus by the collar, Alec crashed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed <3


End file.
